


It wasn't like that

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat can be an ass sometimes and hurt Kara, F/F, Low key general danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Astra, first time writing astra so she may be kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: prompt:Cat has done something that hurt Kara, and when Alex hears about this she takes it to Cat herself to give her a piece of her mind/talk some sense into her. Cat makes up for it after that, of course. (Bonus: Astra backs Alex up. Double bonus: It wasn't a romantic dispute at all, but Astra thinks it is and welp NOW it's romantic)





	It wasn't like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> this is my fist time trying to write anything general Danvers or with Astra in it so I'm super sorry if it comes out ooc. I had a ton of fun working on this it ended up a lot longer than I had originally planned for it to be. I'm hoping the ending turned out well;I got the flu right before I finished this so I'm not sure. anyways I hope you enjoy this.

Over the years Cat had admit-ably done some rather hurtful things to Kara, but the younger woman always took it in stride. It had been part of being Cat’s assistant. Cat always pushed people away, at least at first but over time that had changed. Things had changed from Kara’s days as an assistant. She and Cat were friends and with that Kara had started to expect more from Cat and Cat had let her down in a big way this time. Over the last few years Cat had made a point to show up for milestone moments in Kara’s career. Whether it be Kara’s first award show or her first interview on tv. So of course Kara had expected Cat to be there this time. More than that Cat had told Kara she would be there. 

Cat had missed Kara getting her Pulitzer. Kara had been distraught that Cat wasn’t there. She had nearly had a panic attack in the bathroom at the ceremony. She had expected Cat to be there to be her anchor during the whole thing. She was surrounded by reporters and she was nervous. Kara had never even been nominated for an award before. She had hoped that Cat would be there with her, that the person who had taught her so much would be by her side. But Cat didn't’ show up and Kara was left alone sitting next to an empty seat that was saved for Cat. 

Kara had barely made it through the ceremony. She left as soon as she received her award. She knows she should have stuck around but the tight feeling in her chest and the tears singing the back of her eyes told her to go home where she could curl up under blankets and drown herself in ice cream. That’s how Alex had found her. Curled up in her favorite fuzzy blanket with a pint of ice cream in her hand. 

The older Danvers had rushed to Kara’s side and wrapped her little sister in the tightest hug she could. Kara immediately started trying to tell Alex what had happened. It was hard to understand between the half sobs. Alex caught every other word but she understood the gist. Cat hadn’t showed up. Alex had heard Kara talk about how excited she was to see Cat again at the awards, she had been more excited about Cat than she had been about her Pulitzer. Alex knew how much this meant to Kara, how much Kara wanted Cat to be right by her side when she received the award.

Alex was angry, but she couldn’t focus on that right then, she needed to do something to distract Kara. TV, it was the firs thing that popped into Alex’s head. She quickly extracted herself from Kara and grabbed the remote to switch the tv on. That had been a mistake though as the tv was set on some celebrity gossip show and the person they were talking about was none other than Cat Grant. Alex moved to try and turn it off before Kara saw but she wasn’t fast enough. Kara grabbed the remote from Alex stopping her from changing the channel. The host was talking about how Cat had touched down in national city a few days ago. They were seemingly surprised that she hadn’t shown up to the Pulitzers. 

Alex figured that she should just be glad that they weren't talking about whatever recent date Cat had been on. That would wreck Kara even more. Alex was very well aware of her little sister’s feelings for her former boss. At first Alex had thought that it was just a hero crush, that Kara would get over it but after a while she knew that somewhere along the way it had become so so much more. Alex has her suspicions that Kara is even in love with Cat. 

She watched for Kara’s reaction to seeing Cat on tv. She watched Kara and tried to pay attention to what was being said on the tv. They were speculating as to why Cat hadn’t returned to Catco, she had been seen out and about with various different business associates but nothing else. Kara didn’t seem happy to hear that. It meant that Cat could have come with Kara, but she simply chose not to. Alex knew that Kara was probably hoping that there would be some reason that Cat had ditched her. A Catco problem, an emergency with Carter anything. She just needed a reason, even if it was a flimsy excuse but there didn’t seem to be any excuse. That’s what was hurting Kara that most.

AS soon as the segment was over Kara was turning off the tv and curling up in a ball. Alex decided it was a good time to text Astra and tell her she would be home late and that she would need her to take over Kara’s superhero duties for the next few hours. Kara could handle them but if she did she would just be using hero-ing as a way to avoid coping with her feelings. Alex couldn’t let Kara do that again. So she was going to find a way to help Kara through this and once she does that she is going to march to Cat’s apartment and give her a piece of her mind for upsetting her sister like this.

It took about fifteen minutes for Alex to get Kara to calm down. This was supposed to be a happy day for Kara. She had won her first Pulitzer and she should be out celebrating .But here she was lying on the couch moping because the one person she had wanted to be there hadn’t shown up. It made Alex realize that all of Kara’s excitement all of her planning and worrying over her outfit for the award show wasn’t because she was nominated (no Kara din’t seem to even think she was truly in the running to win) it was all for Cat. Kara had been excited to see Cat. Alex needed to find a way to make this night about Kara’s achievement, not just about Kara seeing her long time crush again. 

“You know that you were on tv when they presented your award.” It was just on c-span but Alex figured that right now that little detail didn’t matter. “Astra was so excited to watch it. I’m pretty sure she teared up when she saw you on stage. Don’t tell her that I told you that or she’ll dump me.” That joke earned a laugh from Kara. Alex knew here sister was going to be alright the real question was would Cat be alright when Alex was done with her.

“I wonder if Eliza actually watched it live or if she recorded it so that she wouldn’t miss the new episode of big little lies.” Kara jested back. 

“Yeah she definitely recorded it instead.” Alex said with a straight face. Kara tried to match Alex’s expression but burst out laughing in less than a second. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex got home at around three am. Astra was still awake; she had been waiting for Alex so that the younger woman could give her a run down of exactly what was happening with Kara. She hadn’t wanted to come over just in case the DEO had an emergency and needed a kryptonian. She had stopped a few minor crimes and a small alien attack. Alex was thankful for Astra being willing to step in for supergirl, she knew that she had wanted to be there for Kara. Alex had put Kara on full time super duty for the day she needed Kara to be busy especially since if Kara knew what she and Astra were about to do then she would try ot stop them. 

Alex marched into the five star hotel that Cat w as staying in. She flashed her badge to the door man and asked which floor Cat Grant was staying on. Cat had long since sold her penthouse in national City. She remembered how Kara had been upset when the sale was finalized; to Kara that had been her last little hope that Cat would come back and live in national city again. It hadn’t been hard to track down where Cat was staying after all Kara still had access to Cat’s itinerary and her new assistant. Alex may have posed as Kara and asked said new assistant where she could find Cat. 

Alex had to stop Astra from just flying them up to Cat’s balcony. They needed to do this the right way. That meant putting the full fear of Alex Danvers in Cat. It had been a long while since she had had to scare someone that Kara was interested in. She had scared many a high school boyfriend but she hadn’t really had to do this since Kara had started Catco. Which in hindsight made a lot of sense; Kara hadn’t really been that invested in any romantic relationship since she had met Cat. It was obvious to Alex that Kara had been slowly falling for Cat but she had hoped that after the other woman left national city then Kara would be able to get over her. She had been wrong, after Cat’s departure Kara seemed to talk about the other woman even more. The longer Cat was gone the more Kara wished she would come back. Things got better when the two finally decided that they would at least keep in touch with each other. From there Cat had started getting more involved in Kara’s life again. 

Alex quickly banged on the door she probably put more force into it than necessary. She heard the wood of the door creak under her fists. She was glad she hadn’t let Astra knock she was sure that the other woman would have sent the door flying off it's hinges. Alex could hear someone moving around inside the sweat. “Open up Grant or I’m taking this door down.” Alex yelled. She didn't want to have to break the door down if she did shed have to fill out paperwork and explain to J’onn how she had used her deo badge to berate her sisters long time crush. 

The door finally opened to reveal a very irritated Cat Grant. “Agent Scully what can I do for you.” She had a hand on her hip and a grimace on her face. She obviously wasn’t happy about her night being interrupted. 

“You my niece alone.” Astra said, she put a strong arm on the door making it slip out of Cat’s grasp and swing all the way open. That made Cat look at Astra she was sizing her up. 

“You’re Astra, the twin right?” Alex could tell that Cat was trying to act nonchalant and hide her fear. Alex knew how to read people and she knew that Cat was scared not scared for her life but scared of something else. “I assume that if I didn’t let you two inside you will force your way past me?” Cat cocked an eyebrow at the two.

“Yes that is the plan.” Alex could hear the bit of humor in Astra’s voice. Alex had no doubt that Astra was holding back a comment about how Cat was too small to stop them. 

“Well come on in then. Are you going to be here long?” Cat said with a roll of her eyes she obviously thought she had better things to do. Alex had a feeling that Cat was just trying to get them to get mad at her and forget why they came. She was subtly trying to avoid this conversation. 

“This is going to take however long it takes.” Alex answered back, her voice had more bite to it than usual. Astra put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and gave her a look that said ‘let me handle this’. Alex took a breath and let Astra take over for the moment. 

“I’m going to tell you a story.” Astra said, Alex tilted her head in confusion. Astra didn't’ often tell stories she only did when Kara would press for stories about her mother and about krypton. “When my sister was a few years younger than Kara is now she had someone like you in her life. A man by the name of Zu-Can, he had been one of the Matrix’s possible matches for her. For many years they were close. Alura relied on him more than she had relied on anyone else. He helped her find her path. He was one of the most important people in her life. She cared so deeply for him I believe she may even have loved him. But then he abandoned her. He began straying from krypton’s ways he shirked his responsibilities and ignored other’s need for him. He drifted away from her. He was never around and it slowly broke Alura. She held onto hope though, hope that he would come back and that he would stop running from his destiny. One day-”

“I assume this is going to be some tale of redemption and how he changed his mind and came back how does this tale of tragic love’ have to do with me.‘” Cat interrupted. Her tone was bored but even Astra could tell that there was a hint of fear and of hurry just under the surface.

“No, See Alura didn’t keep holding onto him she let go and eventually he did come back but he came back to late. Alura had once been broken by him but she had moved forward and created something so much better for herself. He had thought that no matter what Alura would always be ready to take him back and that she would wait. But he was wrong. She stopped waiting and he missed his chance he took her care for granted and believed that no matter what he did she would still want to be with him.”

That seemed to get Cat’s attention and for a second both Alex and Astra could see the fear behind Cat’s eyes. “Like I said before what does this have to do with me.” This time the words weren’t sharp but softer, like Cat had lost part of the assurances she had held just a minute before. 

“You love Kara just as Zu-can once loved Alura you expect her to be here for you no matter how long it takes for you to get your head on right. She isn’t going to keep waiting and with each time you leave her just like you did the other night she will get one step closer to moving on from you.” Astra said it so matter of factly that Alex almost didn’t realize that Astra was under the impression that Kara and Cat were together. 

“I-we're not like that me and Kara we're just friends.” There was a pain in Cat’s eyes when she said it. It was like the words were hurting her like they were taunting her. 

“Hmm well I must have been mistaken then, you in fact do not care for Kara.” Astra said with a tilt of her head. Alex couldn't’ help but feel confused this didn't seem much like the other woman to do this. “ Alex, there’s no use spending anymore time here.” 

Alex blindly followed Astra out of the apparent leaving Cat alone with her thoughts. She was just hoping that whatever Astra was doing was going to pay off. As soon as the door had shut Alex turned to Astra and half whispered. “What was that? That wasn’t the plan!” 

“No but it’s an old tactic, we used to use it interrogations. Create a story that will make the suspect feel guilty and force them to ruminate their actions and let their guilt eat at them until they confess everything to us.” Astra said calmly. Alex hadn’t even known that part of Astra’s job had included interrogations. “We often used it on perps that were more empathetic to others. It was almost always our first resort for them. If it failed though I would simply slam them into a wall.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat sat down she felt like there was a great weight on her chest. How could anyone say she didn't care about Kara she loved Kara that's why she had left because she can’t love Kara. Kara needs someone stable someone who isn’t harsh and hard someone who is sweet and kind just like she is she needs someone the opposite of Cat. Of course she wanted to be with Kara but she also couldn’t risk hurting Kara like that. All of her relationships ended in hate, and Cat couldn’t take the chance of it ending and Kara hating her. So she had decided that she wouldn’t even give them a chance. She thought it would be better and for a while she stayed away; she stayed as far away as she could. Eventually she gave up though, she gave into Kara’s calls and her texts and she had fallen back in. She had started traveling to see Kara, showing up to every important event just to see that bright smile on Kara’s face. God she would do anything to keep smiling like that. Suddenly the image of Kara’s heart broken face flooded her mind. Those blue eyes tinged with pain; pain she knew that she was the reason for it. It felt like a knife in her chest. 

She had planned to show up last night. She had come all the way back to national city to be there for Kara. She had been so happy for the younger woman. She had been excited to see Kara again. She had been about to leave for the awards she was standing in front of the mirror in her third dress and it hit her. She was falling in again, she was dressing for Kara she was getting ready for Kara doing everything with Kara in mind. In her mind she was acting like this was a date, she was acting like she and Kara could be something more. With that realization Cat came to the conclusion that she had to stop this she had to take a step back again. Just like she did when she first left national City. She opted to go cold turkey. Skipping the show completely and ignoring Kara’s texts and calls. She of course did watch Kara receive her award (on tv) and as she saw Kara look out into the crowd she felt a pang in her heart she wanted to be there to be smiling back at Kara letting the other woman know that she was proud of her. 

She had known that Kara wouldn’t show up in person to confront her. She had hoped that she would have just been able to ignore Kara just ignore her feelings and move forward, or at least pretend to. But then Alex Danvers just had to show up at her door. Now her plan was spiraling. She knew that she would be hurting Kara by doing this but she hadn’t thought that she would hurt the girl so much to where her sister would intervene. Even in the Siobhan days Kara had never gotten to the point of Alex coming in and threatening her. She had been surprised that Astra had stopped Alex from actually threatening her. Everything he had heard about the twin had been about how protective she was of Kara.

Cat rested her head in her hands she felt overwhelmed. She needed to figure out what her next move was. Was she going to go back to Kara, and give them a chance or was she going to shut everyone out, move to the middle of no where with Carter and pretend the Kara Danvers didn’t mean Scythian to her. Carter, she had to think of him. What would he want her to do, would he be angry if she jut cut Kara out of both their lives. The answer of course was yes, he loved Kara, she was his friend. Even when she and Kara hadn’t been in touch Kara had kept up with Carter showing up for him any time she could. Carter wouldn’t approve of what she was doing to Kara. She already knew that he had tried to start conversations about it before but she had always shut him down. Now she wished that she had actually heard him out. 

She couldn’t make this decision lightly. She needed to take her time and figure out exactly what she wants and what is going to be best for both her and Kara. That meant putting aside her insecurities and fears for a moment and actually letting herself see reason. She knew well enough that she had been looking at every worst case scenario when it came ot her and Kara, but it was about time she look at the positive possibilities. If she just looked at the negatives then she would just end up running away again. 

In the end it took Cat hours to come to her decision. A decision she should have made years ago. Cat’s driver was already waiting down stairs for her. She was supposed to leave the city today but she may not. It all depended on what would happen when she saw Kara. She was going to put it all out there and she was going to apologize. She would make this up to Kara make up all those months where she had been M.I.A. hiding away in some random country. She was done with that she was done running from this. NO more hiding her feelings and stuffing them away so that she could pretend they weren't there. 

Cat was grateful that Rick, her driver, was kind enough not to say anything when Cat got into the car and told him to go to Kara’s rather than the airport. She wasn’t exactly in the mood for any small talk at the moment. She was just trying to focus on exactly what she was going to say to Kara. 

When the car pulled up to Kara’s building Cat could feel her heart in her throat. Maybe she could just forget it all and turn around go back to the hotel pretend she never met Astra and Alex never came by. But she couldn't’ do that. She had to be brave enough to face her feelings and to face Kara. She went to take a deep breath but then thought better of it, she could already tell that the surrounding area smelled of filth. Kara didn't exactly live in an upper class place like she did. 

Cat ignored the people in the lobby staring as she made her way to the stairs. She wasn't going to use the elevator lord knows how many germs were in there. By the time she reached Kara’s floor she was wishing that she hadn’t worn heels. Cat took some calming breaths before walking to Kara’s door. She knew well enough that the second she got to the door Kara would notice her heart beat. She was right about that, before she even reached the door Kara was opening it and looking at her. “Cat,” it was barely a whisper but Cat heard Kara say it just the same. 

Suddenly she was nervous all over again. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wasn’t sure what to say. She felt like a school girl attempting to talk to her crush. She had never been like this with anyone else before. She had always had confidence in relationships. Confidence in flirting in putting her feelings out but with Kara all of that confidence was gone. “I’m sorry.” The words slipped out softly much softer than Cat usually spoke. “Give me a chance to explain everything to you please.” She was almost begging and Cat Grant did not beg. Well she had never begged before Kara came along. There were a lot of things she had never done before she had met Kara.

Kara’s face softened and Cat could see the conflict in the other woman’s eyes. She could see Kara trying to decide if she should turn her away or let her come inside. Kara didn’t say anything just nodded and motioned for Cat to come inside. 

Kara ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath. “Do you want anything to drink I’m pretty sure I still have a bottle of your favorite wine hidden around here somewhere for emergencies.” Cat could hear the slight waver in Kara’s voice, and it was a little bit raspier than it usually was. She figured that was from crying.

“no , well maybe I might just need a drink if I’m about to swallow my Pride.” Cat tried to joke but it landed flat and Kara just nodded in response. “I know I already said sorry but I want to say it again. I’m sorry for not begin there last night. I’m sorry for leaving you. Leaving you twice.” 

Kara handed Cat her drink and let her hand linger on Cat’s. “Don’t apologize for leaving like you said it’s what you needed to do.” 

Kara was looking at Cat with those bright blue eyes that made Cat want to do anything that the younger blonde asked. “That’s not the truth though, I didn't need to leave I was running from something I shouldn’t have run from.” Cat said in a remorseful tone. 

“I-” Cat could tell that Kara had some other questions to ask but she was keeping it to herself. “What were you running from? I could have helped you.” 

“No, you couldn’t have because I was running from you.” Cat could see the confusion and hurt flash in Kara’s eyes. She quickly went to explain. “I was running from my feelings for you. After everything we had been through that year I had started to, well fall for you.” Kara opened up her mouth to say something but Cat held up a hand and continued. “I know it’s an old cliche i fell for my assistant. I couldn’t be that cliche I couldn’t let myself become the type of person I hated.Just like those sexist male CEO’s that waved their power to sleep with their female underlings. I was so terrified of doing that to you.”

“You have feelings for me?” Kara interjected. She had a dazed look on her face that made Cat nervously bite her lip.

“That's what you got out of that speech.” Cat sassed back. She didn’t mean for it to come out harsh. It was a knee jerk reaction for her to bring all her walls back up. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that I just, I always thought it was a one sided crush. That you would never like me back.” The look of pain and happiness on Kara’s face made Cat want to rush up to her and kiss her. Make her stop doubting all of this, let her know that she had always liked her. That it had never been one sided. Cat had had her head too far up her ass to actually face her feelings. 

Cat took a slow step forward and cupped Kara’s jaw in her hand. Now she was glad that she had worn heels because she was able to be the same height as Kara. “I’ve always had feelings for you since you came in my office at 10:15. It’s why i always got your name wrong why I always pushed you harder; why I pushed you away so many times. I was trying to distance myself from those feelings. I was so terrified that I would ruin you. That you would end up hating me like all of my ex husbands.”

“I could never hate you.” Kara says it with such conviction that Cat can’t help but believe it. “Sometimes you can make me angry but you can never make me hate you.” 

“Try saying that once we get into our first big fight.” Cat said with a scoff. 

“Does this mean you're willing to give us a try?” Kara said motioning between the two oft them nervously. 

“I’m willing to try as long as you are willing to give me a chance.” Rather than respond Kara wrapper her arms around Cat’s waste and pulled her in for a kiss. It was tentative and Cat could tell that Kara was nervous. Those nerves soon faded and disappeared as their kiss deepened. Cat had imagined this so many times. She had imagined what Kara’s lips would taste like and what it would feel like to have Kara hold her. The real thing was much better than anything she could have imagined. Kara was almost unnaturally warm and her lips were soft. 

When they broke their kiss Cat had to resist the urge to pull Kara back in for another. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that her lungs were begging for air and seh still needed to catch her breath. She leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Cat felt like the final puzzle piece of her life had fallen into place. That thing she had been searching for for the last three years she had found in Kara’s arms. 

“I hope you know I’m beyond proud of you for beating Lois for the Pulitzer.” Kara let out a long laugh that Cat could feel reverberating through the other woman’s chest. “In all seriousness though I truly am proud of you and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you.” Cat lifted her head and placed a gentle peck on Kara’s lips. “I promise that I’m going to be there for all your future Pulitzers and for every other award you will win.”

“You think I’ll be able to win one again?” Kara said almost shyly. It made Cat’s heart hurt that Kara doubted herself so.

“I have absolutely no doubts that you will. Kara you are an incredible reporter and you will keep doing incredible things. And I would be so happy if you would let me be by your side when you do them.” 

“I’d love that.” Kara took a nervous breath before continuing. “Does this mean you plan to stay in national city?” 

“Yes and no. I still have a lot I want to do but I’m going to be here most of the time. Though I’m sure you can fly out and come visit me if I get lonely.” Cat dropped her voice an octave as she ran a light hand over Kara’s chest. she could immediately see the effect it had on Kara; her eyes darkened and she heavily gulped. 

“I-I uh yeah yeah I can do that. Definitely can do that.” Kara stuttered out. Cat would be lying if she said that seeing how she affected Kara wasn’t an ego boost. She was happy in Kara’s arms so happy that she could feel it in her chest. This was what she had needed this is what she had been missing. 

Cat knew this wouldn’t always be easy she knew that they would have fights that they would yell and argue. Sometimes things would be to much. But they would be able to get through it. She was finally ready to leave her heart open for Kara and to fall in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind I edited this while I still had the flu so I am very sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
